This invention relates to the field of scuba diving. It has been known in the prior art of scuba to use propulsion devices to increase speed and distance without sacrificing air consumption. It is also known that hand held propulsion devices for use with scuba do exist. However, the prior art of using a hand held unit encounters a number of difficulties, one being that a diver must continuously use his hands to hold on to the propulsion device unit for steering. This creates undue stress and fatigue in the shoulders and arms. A hand held unit would obviously be impractical for use by a diver having an arm handicap. Furthermore when the diver comes to rest in the water, he must either hold on to the unit or clamp it between his legs, this also being cumbersome and inconvenient. Another drawback is that, by having to hold on to the unit at all times, the diver does not have any freedom with his hands to carry out other activities. This inhibits the diver from enjoying other underwater interests such as photography, shell collecting, or spearfishing. A further drawback of the hand held propulsion devices is that the propeller will create a backwash behind the unit, which may cause some hindrance to the diver.
There is accordingly a need for a scuba propulsion system which would enable a diver to enjoy hands-free operation so that propulsion could be effected without hindering the diver's other activities. While hands-free operation might suggest direct connection of the propulsion means to the diver, other factors must be considered in determining the manner of connection to the diver. For instance, it is important to maintain diver buoyancy and also diver safety. The presence of the propulsion system should not interfere with normal diving operations nor prevent a diver from easy maneuvering in the water. It would be desirable for the propulsion system to be situated such that the propeller backwash not hinder the diver. Further, there should be a capability to rapidly jettison the propulsion equipment if the diver needs to surface in an emergency.